Sly 5: A Thief's Legacy
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: The Cooper Gang returns fighting foes like they have never seen before. As Sly fights through time to get back home, Bentley must deal with a growing situation in the present, and stop it before the future can burn. Will Sly make it back home in time to help Bentley and Murray stop this madness, or will the future be lost for good? Read, Review, and Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts of a Turtle

**Sly 5: A Thief's Legacy**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Thoughts of a Turtle**

My name is Bentley, Bentley Wiseturtle, and over the past few years I have been a thief, working alongside my best friends Sly and Murray. Together we faced and conquered many foes, found many treasures, and overcome many obstacles that stood in our path. But all those good times seem long gone now, now that one of our group is missing.

I have tried my best to find Sly over the years, but he still was nowhere to be found. Sly was the leader of our little group, me and Murray met him way back at the orphanage. Bonding after a cookie heist, the three of us had become an inseparable team.

With Murray's brawn and my brains, we've helped Sly through many scrapes in order to ensure the Cooper Legacy. I still remember our first huge job as a gang, stealing back the Thievous Racoonus from the Fiendish Five.

It wasn't an easy struggle, especially when we first encountered Clockwerk. Sly would have nearly died in that gas chamber if I didn't hack the system in time. Seeing my friend about to die off was enough to get me motivated at being more battle ready for the field.

I studied hard and gained some new weapons and gear so I would be prepared for anything outside. It was time to stop hiding in the van, and become an asset to the team.

Of course Sly had to joke around during my first field mission, but he joked about everything so I let it slide. Well that first mission was a bust, and we ended up chasing after the Klaww Gang to steal back the Clockwerk parts so that Clockwerk would have no chance of being revived.

For a while, we also thought we had a police ally on our side, until Neyla showed her true colors when busting Rajan. From my position on the turret, I could only watch helplessly as Sly and Murray were dragged away in chains.

Being separated for the first time since childhood didn't feel good at all, and the feeling got worse when I knew that I was the only one who could save them. It was time for the coward Bentley to go away, and the brave Bentley come out.

Breaking Sly and Murray out of the Contessa's prison wasn't easy, but the success, and the reward of driving the van, was enough to fill my confidence and give me the courage to handle tougher missions. I even faced Jean Bison and lived to tell about it!

However, my new found confidence shattered for a bit when we discovered that all the Clockwerk parts we had gathered were now in the wings of Arpeggio. With his mechanical mind, it wasn't long until the Clockwerk frame was restored, and Neyla became Clock-La.

Clock-La, one villain I take no joy in remembering. In order to ensure her defeat, I had to remove the Hate Chip, and in the process my legs were lost. Since then I had to adjust to being bound in a wheelchair.

I was in despair, but not as much as Murray. He blamed himself for my accident, and the gang split up for a second time. Me and Sly still stuck around as friends, and I worked on improving my weakness. There was no way this turtle was going to stay handi-capped! I would make myself stronger! My plans better! Bentley Wiseturtle was going to be right along Sly as great thieves.

When the Cooper Vault job popped up my brains were really put to the test. Dr. M had built his fortress well, and even with my additional knowledge, it wasn't powerful enough to break inside. We needed to gather up a team of experts and add them to our gang. Soon the Guru, Penelope, Panda King, and Dimitri were all proud members of the Cooper Gang.

It was kind of ironic that two of our former enemies rose up to join our ranks, and Sly was a bit iffy with the Panda King, but things worked out well. I even managed to get a girlfriend out of the adventure, Penelope. Of course, grabbing her attention wasn't easy, especially when she kept eyeing Sly.

For the first time, I found myself resenting the friendship I shared with the raccoon, and started thinking over how many times my plans had been used to help solve his problems. Without them Sly would have had no clue how to act otherwise.

I even started to get jealous of how he was still able to run and jump while I could only wheel. My mind was clouding over with dark thoughts, and everything came to a head when we reached Dr. M's hideout.

If hadn't been for Murray, there was no telling how I would have reacted when Dr. M offered me a spot at his side. Apparently the same dark thoughts I'd been having have haunted him once, only I didn't turn crazy evil and start wiping out my friends.

I did feel kind of sorry when Dr. M died, even though he was clearly mad, it was clear that we somehow shared a kinship, Genius is a hard load to burden, and bearing its weight can sometimes lead you down in flames.

Sly never did return after the Cooper Vault job, and it was only a few months after the gang split up that I found out why. Carmelita, the Interpol agent that seemed to always be on our tail, and Sly's not so secret crush were finally together under the deception of amnesia.

When I saw that wink from Sly, I knew the message was clear. The Cooper Legacy was in my hands now, and he trusted me to guide it.

Since then, I had been guiding it, and with the help of Penelope we reinforced the Cooper Vault, and started to develop high-tech technology that would even make most businesses quake with jealously. The time machine was my personal pet project. Not only was I interested in cracking the temporal code, but I also wanted to know the futures about me, Sly, and Murray.

Unfortunately, my plans to see the future were put on hold when one night, Penelope vanished without a trace. I couldn't find her anywhere, and things only got worse when I discovered words from the Thievous Raccoonus started disappearing off the page. Something big was going on, and I had to get the gang back together to figure out just what it is.

The battle against Le Paradox and his goons was successful as well as disappointing, minorly by the fact that Penelope had betrayed my trust to help in the skunk's plans, and majorly from the loss of Sly during the final fight. There was no telling where he was now, and as the days passed into months, the worry slowly started to kill our hope.

I wish I could find out where, or even when Sly was, but even genius can't solve everything. Only time would tell when Sly would return, and I was really beginning to hate that phrase.

Deciding to take a break from the lab, I wheeled myself out onto the streets and just began to roll around. Even though Paris seemed full of action, to me it looked empty and alone. Having your brotherhood torn apart can do that to a guy.

I found myself going to the museum for some reason, over-looking the ancient artifacts gifted to us from different eras. Ironically, it was the same museum Le Paradox had invested in before his stolen antique scam was uncovered.

In the Japanese section, I eyed the same dagger that had started the whole time travel adventure with Sly and Murray, and my thoughts instantly flashed back to meeting the ancestors and that final fight on the blimp.

Sly's ancestors were a very big help when facing Le Paradox, even cranky-pants Salim, who was glad to finally enjoy his retirement in peace. It was fun meeting some of the different heirs to the Cooper line, and if things had gone a bit differently maybe we would have had a chance to meet some more.

Thinking about Sly's lineage also got me thinking about my own. Since I was left at the orphanage as an egg, I never got to meet my real parents, or learn anything about our family history. I only adopted the name Wiseturtle after the director of the orphanage, Mrs. Puffin, kept telling how wise I am.

Wondering about my own legacy, I rolled into the Egyptian exhibit where a tour group was listening to guide explain some of the artifacts. He spouted out a lot interesting facts, but my mind only paid half-attention to what he was saying. My eyes had already caught the sight of something else in the room.

It was an artifact, but for some reason I felt this was different from the rest. It almost seemed to be calling to me, and I wheeled myself over for a better look. My eyes scanned it up and down.

It was a golden bow, carefully carved into the fierce shape of a cobra. The cobra's eyes were adorned with gleaming red rubies, and the string flew out its jaw to the tail. A sudden voice soon directed my gaze away from the treasure.

"Ah you like that one huh?" said a tall, grey and black wolf. His green eyes held a philosophical gleam. " It's one of the newest treasures added to our collection, unfortunately obtained from that liar Le Paradox's stolen stash. When I became the new director I became quite charmed to keep this piece in the museum. Luckily, Cairo said I could keep it. I never seen a more fabulous Egyptian bow,"

"Me neither" I said " I wonder who it belonged to,"

"Funny you should mention that" said the wolf " there is quiet a legend behind this bow, said to be owned by a wicked sorcerer named Kasim. He was quite adept in using magic, and the Pharaohs relied heavily on his input. However, when his wickedry was finally discovered it was to late to act. Egypt fell into decline until Slytukamen took the throne in 1300 BCE."

"Kasim" I thought interestingly "Slytukamen? That was one Sly's ancestors! The very first one we knew of, since Bob, that started the trade of stealing from other thieves,"

Slytukamen shared quite a history in the Thievous Raccoonus. He was the one who first developed the plans for the Cooper Vault, and mastered using his invisibility technique to steal treasures from corrupt people who roamed the desert.

He managed to make quite a name for himself, but we all knew how the story ended. Somewhere along the line, Clockwerk came and started hunting him and his descendants down. The curse would have continued on had we not put a stop to it long ago. But I was confused about this Kasim.

All of research into the Thievous Raccoonus, and not once did I see Kasim's name mentioned in the history of Slytukamen. Though it is possible since the book wasn't actually written until Thaddeus Winslow Cooper decided to document the Cooper legacy.

I wanted to know more about this Kasim, and how he was somehow connected to Sly's past. At the same time, I'll try to dig through my own past. It will be a fun way not to worry for a while.

Don't worry Sly, I still promise to keep up my search. I will find you, no matter when or where you are.


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes of the Jackal

**Ch.2: Eyes of the Jackal**

The harsh sun beat down fiercely on Sly as he strolled through the harsh desert of ancient Egypt, wondering if there was any way to get back home. Unfortunately, the vehicle that had landed him here in the first place was inoperable, and with no clue how to fix it, Sly knew he was stuck in the sand.

"I could sure use Bentley's brains right now," thought Sly, as he trudged on.

The thought of the intelligent turtle quickly sent Sly into thinking about his past, or was it future? Darn time travel! Get stuck in limbo to much, and your whole clock goes whack!

Anyway, he had been thinking about his past adventures too, and all the miraculous things he and his gang did to survive. No matter what the obstacle, they always came out together, on top at the end. But would there ever be a next time, with Sly stuck in time like this?

Truthfully, the raccoon didn't know, and instead focused his attention on making it to the jackal-shaped temple standing just a few yards in front of him. The wind had picked up a little, and grains of sand jolted fiercely to his eyes. Holding out an arm for cover, Sly scaled up the stone steps to the temple, and breathed out a sigh of relief when he finally made it inside.

After a few seconds of rest, Sly's ears soon perked to the sound of distant voices, alerting him that he wasn't the only one here in this ancient structure. Sticking to the shadows like a ghost, Sly carefully sneaked his way over to where the voices sounded, and came upon a small group of people, praying over a golden casket that laid under the stone gaze of a jackal god.

"O' mighty Anubis" called out a fancy dressed owl that seemed to be leading the whole ceremony "guardian of the dead, watch over our great Pharaoh Slytukamen the 1st. May his son Slytukamen the 2nd grow and rule with wisdom in this coming era. Watch over him, so that he may honor the throne,"

"Amen," chorused out the group of people behind the owl, as Sly drew closer, excited once he heard the names.

"Wow" thought Sly to himself " this is the funeral of one of my ancestors, and Slytukamen the 2nd is about to be King. Wish the guys could be here with me to see this,"

Caught in the excitement of the moment, Sly's eyes failed to see the position of his cane as the tip of the golden 'c' suddenly bumped into a decorative clay vase that had been placed inside the temple, holding the oils necessary for mummification.

The crash and splash of liquid immediately drew the attention of everyone gathered inside, and the owl's yellow eyes narrowed with rage.

"Guards!" he called out " Seize that intruder!"

"Gotta run!" thought Sly, instantly on the retreat "Question is, where to?"

Miles and miles of desert seemed to be stretched out in front of him with seemingly no end. There were no buildings to climb, or cars to aid in escape. He could run back to the time machine, but the blimp was still messed up, and there was nothing there for him to survive.

Before a proper plan could be met, Sly felt himself being pushed down, forced to take in a mouthful of sand. Sharp pressure from an owls deadly talons clutched hard onto his shoulder, and Sly felt his gaze go up, locking into the gaze of vicious bird.

"Whoever you are" demanded the owl " we don't take kind to intruders in our religious ceremonies. You're coming back to Karnak with us,"

* * *

(Sly's POV)

Well Sly, you've really gotten yourself into a jam now. It's bad enough that you're stuck back in time, but you're in prison now too. That owl and his jackals had me tied up in ropes in no time, and then camel drove me all the way to Karnak. At least it was nice to finally see some signs of civilization past that jackal temple and pyramid.

My cane had been taken away from me and was now in the talons of that owl. I had no idea what he had planned for it, but it seems I was likely to find out since they just threw in cell and left me to rot there.

"Wait here" snarled one jackal guard "the new Pharaoh will see to your punishment soon enough,"

And with a laugh he left, leaving the whole chamber with silence. I closed my eyes, trying to imagine the worst when a whisper from a cell across from me suddenly caught my ear.

"Hey, hey you!" called out a hippo, who looked almost similar to Murray " You ticked off Talan too?"

"Yeah Mur…I mean…yes" said Sly " Sorry, you kind of look like a friend I know. My name's Sly, what's yours?"

"I am Maat" said the pink hippo, flexing his muscles through his warrior robes " proud solider of the Pharaoh's army, or at least I was until Talan discovered me eating his lunch during a training session. I couldn't help it though! A crocodile meat sandwich is like one my favorite foods of all time!"

"Definitely Murray's ancestor," thought Sly, remembering all the times when Murray massively wolfed down food.

"Hey" said Maat, snapping Sly out of his thoughts " you're one of those strangers too, from the New Lands. Our Pharaoh, Talan, and Kasim all came from there. No wonder you're so strange. You even almost have the same name of our Pharaoh. Are you related?"

"In some way" said Sly, then whispered to himself " I just have to find some way to get out of here and retrieve my cane. Think! Think!"

* * *

(Normal POV)

"My Pharaoh" said Kasim, standing by the nervous raccoon's side as he stomped in one place around the palace " it does no good to fret,"

"But Kasim" said a teen Slytukamen, turning the wise turtle " I'm not ready to rule in my father's place. How can I lead all of Egypt?"

"You will learn" said Kasim " just as your father learned when we arrived from the New Lands, and he became Pharaoh. You will not fail, I will always be here to advise you,"

"Thank you Kasim," said Slytukamen to the turtle, and then turned his attention to the door as Talan and two jackal guards entered, Talan clutching onto and unusual cane in his hand. Kasim's eyes lit up with interest as he saw the cane.

"Talan" said Slytukamen " What is that you hold?"

" A trinket from a thief who attempted to rob your father's grave" said the owl, bowing and holding the cane out-stretched " He seems to have come from the New Lands as well, but I have never seen a work like this,"

"Me as well" said Kasim, gripping his golden, cobra bow close to his side " May I study it my Pharaoh? It might have magic powers, properties we cannot understand,"

"Very well Kasim" said Slytukamen " your family is a master in the mystical arts, it's only fair that you see what this treasure does. Meanwhile, Talan, bring those before me who need to be judged. I shall pass the sentence at sundown,"

"As you wish Pharaoh," grinned Talan, and immediately went to rough up the prisoners.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present time, at the Cooper Gang's old Paris hideout, Bentley had returned from his long visit to town, carrying a stack of books all about the ancestry of ancient times. He was sure to find a clue or two of at least one aspect of his past.

Laying down the book stack on a desk, Bentley rolled up in his wheelchair and got set to read when he noticed a postcard lying on the table nearby. Picking it up, Bentley looked to see the picture on back being the famous bull fight rings of Madrid, with a now purple, mouse-like mark staining the field.

"Penelope," groaned Bentley, flipping to the written side. The message was jumbled but clear.

'Cops may try to catch me, but I always steer them wrong. Haha. -Penelope'

Bentley didn't really laugh at the joke, and rolled over to the peg-board to pin this little note along with the rest. When the whole Le Paradox deal was done, Penelope, for her assistance in the skunk's villainous plans was placed in Europe's most high-ranked security prisons where she escaped not long after.

Since her jailbreak, Bentley had been receiving numerous postcards from Penelope of places she'd been. Not one cop had managed to catch her yet, and Bentley wasn't about to respond to these postcards taunts for him to come find her.

"That's what she wants me to do" thought Bentley, bitterly in his mind "She wants me to see things from her side,"

"Eh" he sighed out loud "Why does love have to be so complicated?"

''Knock! Knock!'' suddenly sounded the door.

"Come in!" Bentley called, and then started with almost surprise as Inspector Carmelita Fox entered the hideout.

"Carmelita?" asked Bentley shocked "It's been awhile,"

"Hey Bentley" said Carmelita " I just came to talk,"

"What about?" asked Bentley curious.

"About Sly," said the fox.

Bentley immediately grew silent. Since the accident on the blimp, Carmelita had been pushing herself hard onto finding Sly's whereabouts, taking out all her grief on the criminals she had been sent to capture, excluding the Cooper Gang of course. Bentley hadn't heard from Carmelita in a long time, and was immediately curious to the why the fox had suddenly stopped by.

"Was her investigation of finding Sly a success?" Bentley hoped as he stared at Carmelita "Or is this a more personal reason?"

"Carmelita?" questioned Bentley cautiously as the fox sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in contact lately" Carmelita apologized to the turtle "but ever since that night, I had things on my mind. I've been following the trail of Le Paradox's blimp, and throttling that skunk for the time he had it set too, but the leads always come to an end. This picture is all that I found,"

She handed the photo over to Bentley and the turtle recognized it right away. Sly's favorite photo of him and Carmelita on their very first 'date' as he like to put it. Carmelita wasn't to happy about it at the time, but do you think that bothered Sly much? Nope!

"I remember" said Bentley, handing the photo back to Carmelita " Even back then Sly had a big crush on you. Murray found it disturbing, and I thought it was crazy for him to flirt with a cop. No offense Carmelita."

"None taken" said Carmelita " you were just looking out for Sly. How's your own search going? I figured you'd be looking for Sly as well,"

"I am" said Bentley " but without more facts I doubt I can get very far. If you asked about Penelope I could give you a whole wall of where she's been, but Sly is bit harder to track. Le Paradox's blimp could landed him anywhere, or any when. I just need to find out for sure,"

"I see" said Carmelita with a sigh " Well, we'll both just happen to continue our search. Contact me if there's any leads. I just that wherever Sly landed, it's safe."

"Ditto," said Bentley as the fox walked away, then he turned back to his research.


	3. Chapter 3: A Pharaoh's Judgment

**Ch.3: A Pharaoh's Judgment**

Back in ancient Egypt, Slytukamen II had been inaugurated to his royal throne, and was waiting patiently for Talan to come back with the prisoners he was supposed to judge. Already, the pressure of being the new pharaoh at such a young age was intense. Every decision he'd make from now on, reflected on his ability to lead with good and proper judgment.

"How did father ever handle it all?" thought Slytukamen, thinking of his deceased dad.

When Talan, Kasim, and Slytukamen's family first traveled from the New Lands seeking out the wonders of the world, one would never imagine that royalty would come and shine its light. Slytukamen's father never planned of being pharaoh, but when he looked at a king that treated his people so poorly, Slytukamen I could do nothing but react.

Swiping out a pair of crooks, Slytukamen I used these ceremonial symbols of the Pharaoh's power to steal right from under his nose. The Pharaoh of course didn't like this one bit, and came up with a plan to kill Slytukamen, a plan which fortunately failed.

Slytukamen II was never told what that plan was, as his father stated it would give him nightmares if he did.

"Only when you're older son," said Slytukamen I.

It was one of the last things he said before he died.

Suddenly, Slytukamen II's mind was snapped back into reality when Talan finally entered, his two prisoners in tow. One was a hippo member of the royal guard, and the other a raccoon like him, only with grey fur instead of brownish-gold.

"My Pharaoh" said Talan with a bow " I bring to you these two vermin for judgment. Maat for theft from his commanding officer, and a stranger who calls himself Sly, who unresentfully entered during your father's funeral ceremony,"

"The accused are granted a chance to speak," said Slytukamen, reflecting a phrase he had his father use before.

"Your Highness" said Sly, speaking up first " please forgive for walking in on your father's funeral, but I became lost, and the temple was the only structure I could see. I was not aware that something was happening inside it,"

" You clearly hail from the New Lands" said Slytukamen " so a mistake is understandable. You're clothes are strange as well, as is that staff Talan brought to me earlier. I may just grant you a warning and let you pass. Now, what is it that Maat stands accused of?"

"Uh, eating my commander's lunch Your Highness," stated the hippo, shaking nervously.

"Does Talan not feed you?" asked Slytukamen curiously.

"Yes, but…" said Maat with a shudder " I was just so hungry that it was hard to resist,"

"Please go easy on him Pharaoh" said Sly, speaking up for Maat " I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. I know people who can relate,"

"Maat" said Slytukamen, after taking in Sly's words " you are to go back under Talan's command, under the oath that will never eat his food ever again. Sly, you are also free. If you like, since you are lost, you may stay here at the palace until Kasim is finished examining your staff. I like to hear more about the places you've seen,"

"As you wish" said Sly with a bow " although that's a very long story,"

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within Kasim's chambers, the mystical turtle was busy at work examining Sly's cane. Torchlight danced across his golden-brown, winged helmet, shading over his sharp, red eyes as they scanned the object curiously. A golden, c-shaped pendant dangled around his neck, and his gloves were clawed as if ready to attack. Attached to the turquoise shell on his back, a golden, cobra-shaped bow lay attached along with a quiver of arrows.

Kasim lay the bow and quiver aside as he gathered up more tools for his work. Ingredients for spells and charms, to tell him more about this staff and the one who held it. Once all the ingredients were laid out, Kasim began to chant under his breath and held up his hands, casting an eerie red glow.

The glow surrounded the cane, and Kasim's mind was suddenly filled with its history. Flashes of memory came and went like a river flowing endlessly through time. The thrill and horrors of adventure, a brotherly bond, and a longing for love.

When the spell was complete and Kasim returned to normal, his mind pondered over this new knowledge he had read as he wondered about the prisoner Talan had caught. This imposter didn't seem to come from the New Lands at all, but some alternate timeline.

Evil thoughts crossed Kasim's mind as he thought about what possibilities this info could possibly conquer.

"Whoever this being really is" thought Kasim " he shall serve well for what I have planned for the Pharaoh. Then, my family will finally see that I am a worthy heir."


	4. Chapter 4: Partners and Pickpockets

**Ch.4: Partners and Pickpockets**

Back in the present, Carmelita sighed with boredom as another crook was severely brought to justice. Crime-fighting seemed so easy now, letting out all her bottled up frustration at the goons who deserved to be behind bars. But always, after the bust, Carmelita couldn't help but picture Sly's face in her mind, reflecting the horror of that final incident on the blimp.

She didn't ever think that she would miss the Ringtail this much. A cop and a criminal possibly having a romantic relationship, it just wasn't done!

Tears threatened to escape from Carmelita's bright, blue eyes before she forced herself back into her stoic pose. No one on the force could ever see her cry, she would not let a tear shed.

Stalking back to her office, Carmelita closed the door and sat down in her comfy, leather chair, trying to sort through the chaos happening in her mind. When she visited Bentley earlier that day, she at least hoped the turtle had some clue to Sly's whereabouts. Bentley was the smartest person she knew, surely if anyway there was a chance he had it.

But Bentley had nothing, he and Carmelita were in the same boat. Starting from square one, it was unlikely that either of them had a chance.

A knock suddenly came on the door, alerting Carmelita to hide the photo she had unconsciously slipped out during her remembrance about Sly.

"Enter!" she called, and then the Chief walked in.

"Ms. Fox" stated the badger " nice work on your latest catch. You've been a lot of good for Interpol since you've cracked the Le Paradox case. However, even though crime rates are dropping down, I can't help but notice you seem a little…unbalanced since your new partner Constable Cooper left."

Carmelita stayed silent when the Chief mentioned her little name for Sly. Back on Kaine Island, when she had to stop Dr.M from murdering Ringtail, Sly had been knocked up into the upper balconies and supposedly loss his memories during the hard hit.

Carmelita saw this memory loss as a chance to maybe get Sly to reform. She'd admit that she had a slight crush on the Ringtail, and it would be easier to have him on the side of justice then the opposite side of the law. The Chief had been informed of the little experiment of course, he had to be, if the ruse were to prove real.

The Chief agreed to give it a trial run, and for a while things went well, until the discovery of the false amnesia was uncovered and all the time travel chaos began.

"I know this doesn't change the fact that he's not here" continued the Chief " but I've decided to assign you with a new partner. Inspector Fox meet Quill Larson aka Officer Quill, he'll be your new partner from here on."

"Hello Carmelita" said a punk-dressed porcupine walking into the office "what's shaking doll?"

"Uh!" sighed Carmelita, sinking back in her chair " Please wake me up from this nightmare,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Paris hideout, Bentley let out a long yawn as he closed the cover of another book, adding it to the pile of finished books he had already stacked to his right. It had been a very long day for new discoveries, and despite the tedious hours he had uncovered quite a lot about turtle history.

Back in ancient Arabia, there was scholar there who wrote many interesting books about the ways of philosophy and mechanics. Medieval times, a mysterious turtle-shaped figure clad in usual armor helped defeat a ghastly dragon and its curse. And in ancient Japan, a lone turtle perfected the Buddha way of enlightenment, by being one of the very few to tap directly into the powers of the universe.

Bentley wasn't sure what to say of the last discovery, or even of any the above. Sure these people might have been all turtles, but without knowing his true last name, Bentley could never be sure any of these great turtles had been his ancestors.

"If only I knew more about my real family" thought Bentley in his mind " then maybe I could discover the truth."

Well one thing became during his research, not one of history books he had borrowed from the library mentioned anything about Kasim. And since the Thievious Raccoonus still had no record of him, it was unlikely he ever existed in the first place. Had the curator just lied about the bow's origin to Bentley just to get him more interested in the exhibit?

Bentley pondered that thought over for moment, but could see no logical reason for the curator to lie. What hidden secret could possibly lie with bow that he didn't want Bentley to know about?

Curious for answers, Bentley knew there was only one chance that he was ever gonna find them. He needed that bow. If the story was true, and the bow could be traced back to Slytukamen, Bentley could find out for himself if Kasim really existed or not. If the story wasn't true well, then it just another con-man heading the musuem.

"Looks like it's time for a heist." thought Bentley to himself, rolling to get prepared.

Without Sly and Murray, this would be a complete solo job, no backup, no chances, just like Prague. Sighing as he got the last of his equipment together, Bentley shot his gaze up back to the picture taken of the Cooper Gang after the cookie heist.

"Those were happier times back then" said Bentley, finally turning away from the photo " Sly, Murray, this is for you."


	5. Chapter 5: Mystic Blood, Divine Eye

**Ch.5: Mystic Blood, Divine Eye**

"Your clothes are strange" said Slytukamen as he guided Sly around the palace " even in the New Lands my family has never seen such clothes. That staff you brought with you is also a mystery. Just where did you come from?"

"Cane" said Sly " it's more of a cane. As to where I came from, it's kind of a long story, but I ended crashing here by accident. Can I get my cane back?"

"Kasim is in the process of studying it" said Slytukamen " and it is a bad idea to interrupt a mystic's work. My father found that out the hard when he first met with Kasim's family,"

Stopping suddenly in front of a wall of hieroglyphs, Slytukamen pointed upward for Sly to observe.

"These glyphs tell the story of how our people arrived here from the New Lands" said Slytukamen " I cannot translate them all for you, but my dad has told me at least this much. In a realm of green where the shadows plagued, our hearts opened with the thoughts of better lands. After many struggles we found our way here to Egypt, and a great pharaoh was laid to waste. "

"What does it mean?" asked Sly.

"I don't know" said Slytukamen " I was young when the journey first happened, and am still learning the Egyptian ways. My father promised to tell me the whole story when I was older. So I waited, spending my patience practicing other 'activities'."

"Other activities?" questioned Sly, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" said Slytukamen " but I should not tell you more. The practice is a secret and must never be shared outside the palace walls,"

Sly was a little stunned to hear that, given that he loved to brag about his family's tradition about ripping off other criminals and stopping their schemes. But his quavering tongue cut short when he recalled that this ancestor would soon be Pharaoh over all in this land. If Slytukamen ever let it slip that he was a thief, the peoples respect for him might suddenly take a turn for the worst.

Respecting his ancestor's wish, Sly just followed Slytukamen to the royal chambers where he would be staying for the next few nights, fighting his thoughts on what he could do to retrieve his cane.

"I have to find this Kasim" thought Sly " and get it back, before I can leave this place for good,"

* * *

Meanwhile, just walking back in to the southwest section of the palace, after pushing Murray's ancestor hard for his sandwich scam, Talan found himself back in the comforts of the shadows warm embrace. The dark brown owl focused his eyes menacingly as he walked, tapping his talons against the stones.

As he veered his way into a room, its reptilian occupant turned to face him and grinned.

"Talan" said Kasim, almost wickedly " I've been expecting to see you,"

"What do have to report about the stranger's staff?" asked Talan.

"It's nothing but a harmless crutch" said Kasim " however, it does contain power, power from another time beyond this,"

"What do you mean?" asked Talan.

"This stranger is an enemy to order" said Kasim " He shall poison the Pharaoh with his lies, and make him unworthy to lead. Chaos is about to erupt Talan. You must step up and take charge before this tragedy comes to pass,"

"Take charge from the Pharaoh?" said Talan surprised "But I am supposed to serve,"

Wordlessly, Kasim tossed Sly's cane towards Talan, which the bird quickly caught before it could fall on the ground.

"It is your choice then" said Kasim " Take this back to the stranger and feel refreshed towards his kind. Your mind will change by what you see,"

With that said, Talan left to return Sly's cane, while Kasim stood still and eerily spoke into the shadows.

"Grow. Hate. The spell is cast. The Pharaoh's reign shall be the last.

Awaken the memories that darkness binds, and savor vengeance for all of time,"


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow Among Thieves

**Ch.6: Shadow Among Thieves**

"3…2…1…Time!"

"We have a winner!" yelled out an announcer towards the crowd " Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for 'The Murray'! He has earned the right to face the national champ next week in the finals!"

"Yay!" cheered the crowd around the boxing ring, as the pink hippo flexed his big muscles showing how strong he was.

The life of a pro-wrestler was definitely a thrilling career, but it was nothing like the scrapes Murray and his pals went through back in the old days; Bentley coming with his clever plans, Sly showing his skills, and Murray knocking the bad guys straight on their butts!

"Ah, I miss the old days," thought Murray, wiping the sweat off with his towel before stepping out of the ring.

He wondered how Bentley was doing. It had been a few days since the hippo and the turtle had been in contact to update each other on how the hunt for Sly was going. During each call, Murray hoped that Bentley would have gained a solid lead, but the turtle had no clue. Carmelita had been searching as well, and her luck had been just as bad.

"I'm certainly not doing any better," thought Murray, as he walked into his room.

His pro-wrestling career had taken him far and wide throughout the world, but there was no word of Sly to be seen. To keep his mind off of things, Murray released all of his pent up aggression during wrestling. His brute strength had gotten him pretty far, and now he was fixing to face the champion.

"I'm going to have to train hard for that bout," thought Murray, and immediately imagined a hated villain to his mind.

Le Paradox's image instantly popped up, and Murray hurled out his fist, shattering the mirror in front of him into a million tiny shards.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Paris, the shadows of the museum crept openly with guards as they made their rounds, making sure every object was safe and secure. Once the light from their torches had passed, a figure, cloaked in the dark shadows, wheeled out carefully from the halls, desperate not to make a single noise.

It had taken a good fifteen minutes after arrival, but eventually, Bentley found himself creeping through the halls towards the Egyptian room. It had been quite a task to pull off the jobs Sly or Murray would have normally done, but Bentley was quite pleased with the result. The prize was within his sight.

The cobra bow looked as magnificent as ever, its golden surface gleaming with an unknown temptation, luring Bentley closer and closer to where it stood. What was this strange sensation he felt whenever he got near the artifact? Was there a trap hidden in its frame? Or did it hold a power so great it hadn't been felt by turtle kind in years?

Seeking to finally find out those answers, and learn more about the mysterious Kasim, Bentley slowly reached out and clutched the bow, holding it tight in his hands.

An alarm set off, which Bentley expected to occur. Soon Carmelita and all the guards would come running to stop the thief that was intending to steal their treasures. Bentley didn't plan to stick around and get caught, but escape was going to be tricky to say the least.

The sounds of footsteps thundered up, and Bentley rolled on out. The chase had begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the police station, Carmelita was having a hard time taking her new partner seriously. This hipster porcupine couldn't even crack an egg on his first try, and the Chief believed he was ready to be assigned a case? Just what was going through the Chief's mind?!

Right now, Officer Quill was busy tuning in to his favorite program in Carmelita's office, while the fox busied herself with paperwork, working hard to imagine the porcupine was not there. The volume from the set was loud, and disturbed Carmelita a bit as she worked. Although Disco Diver was the most popular show on the block, and Carmelita enjoyed watching it herself from time to time, it did nothing to help with her increasing mood.

Sensing that some bottled up aggression needed to be unleashed, the universe granted Carmelita a small reprieve, allowing the alarm on her belt to sound out with a gong.

"Robbery in progress! Need backup!"

"Come on Quill!" said Carmelita, instantly standing up from her desk " We have work to do."

* * *

Bentley huffed out a sigh of relief, looking down on the posse circling below him. The guards had reacted quicker than he thought they would, and there were dozens of hogs down there with flashlights ready to give a good beating to whoever managed to break into the museum. Hidden safely on a shelf, Bentley knew that he was safe for the time being.

"It's a good thing I upgraded my gadgets before moving in on this job," he thought.

Ten minutes went by, and finally most of the guards left the room, while only two stayed behind. Sensing an open opportunity to get away, Bentley slowly hovered from beyond his hiding place, slipped past the two guards, and rolled through the museum.

The emergency exit close to the offices would be the ideal place to go. If the police were already here they would have the front and back covered, hardly thinking of the fire exits Bentley scoured online.

Sneaking past the offices, Bentley was nearly close to the fire door when the strange sound of chanting suddenly caught his ears. Curious, the turtle paused in his escape and listened hard. The voice doing the chanting sounded awfully familiar to him. Then he recognized why. It was the wolf! The new curator of the museum! But…why was he chanting at such a late hour?

Although tempted to investigate the reason, Bentley realized that there was no more time to waste and rolled his way out of the fire exit door. Making sure not to be sighted by the cops, Bentley dashed away, blending into the shadows of the streets, his prize in hand.

* * *

A few minutes later, Officer Quill and Carmelita arrived looking for clues on the crime scene. The guards reported that the place was clear, and only one item had been stolen from display, the ancient cobra bow once gleamed by Le Paradox.

As she was questioning the curator, who had stepped out from whatever Bentley had overheard him doing earlier, Carmelita noticed how odd it was that the old wolf didn't seem to upset that the bow was missing from his collection. When asked about his indifference, the curator simply smiled and stated.

"You can't change the past."

It surprised Carmelita even more when the wolf told her that he wasn't going to press charges against the thief, and insisted that they shouldn't pursue their efforts to track him down.

"A destiny has been issued and it must continue to be forged" said the wolf " Let the mystery lie in shadow, for in time, what is lost shall be found."


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Passage

**Ch.7: Dark Passage**

"Well" said Sly, looking around at new room Slytukamen managed to get for him " it's not home, but I guess it will have to do."

The room was white and vast, decorated in colorful cloths and potted ferns giving it a regal, ancient appeal. The bed lie in center of the room, made of straw. Not the most comfortable thing in the world to sleep on, but in ancient Egypt, do as the Egyptians do.

A knock soon came to the door attracting Sly's attention, and the thief turned around to answer it. When he opened the door, Sly was stunned to see Talan standing there with his cane. Before he could even speak, the owl spoke.

"Kasim asked me to return this," said Talan, presenting the cane.

"Thanks," said Sly, and grabbed onto the shaft.

As soon as the hand clasped on, a feeling like a thunder-shock passed through Talan's nerves, and visions began to pour into his head. What he saw was exactly what Kasim had warned he would see; metal feathers, being betrayed, Sly and his kin responsible for all the torture that was soon to come. Ten seconds passed before Talan ripped himself away from the cane. Sly looked at the old, gasping brown owl in confusion.

"Are you okay?" asked Sly.

"I'm fine" lied Talan, backing away " Sorry to disturb you,"

And with that said, he walked out of sight.

"Kasim!" shouted Talan a few minutes later, walking in on the mystic turtle's lab unannounced " You were right about this imposter! I saw it all! He and his kind must be stopped."

"Well then" said Kasim, turning around with a grin " should we prepare?"

* * *

Meanwhile, safe in the comforts of his own royal chambers, Slytukamen had settled down to rest and soon became lost in the wisps of his dreams. A marvelous flower garden appeared, surrounding a shining pond. The structures around were magnificently carved in the stone likeness of every Egyptian god.

"Ah" thought Slytukamen to himself " this place must truly be paradise."

The sun set down in the sky, casting an orange glow across the land. The statues radiated in the glow, looking both mystical and alive. There was never more a stunning sight. And then, one of the stone statues, the statue of hawk-faced god Amun Ra, eyes lit up and the mouth opened to speak.

"Beware, a dark future comes to hunt you and your kin.

The heavens will send help, but you shall not win.

Balance must exist, so keep a good watch on your heirs.

The keys for life are now theirs."

With that said, all the beauty of scenery suddenly changed. The sun was gone, and the night turned things ugly. All of the wonderful stone statues crushed and dissolved into dust, whipping around a now frightened Slytukamen like an angry wind.

Thunder cracked, and an evil laugh was heard, and soon Slytukamen found himself jolting back awake to reality on his bed. Cold sweat streaked down the golden-grey raccoon's fur.

"What was all that about?" thought Slytukamen II in his head " That was some dream!"

Or was it? That wind at the end had felt so real! He often heard of his father having dreams like this when he took the throne too. Sometimes, they even came true.

"Will it be the same for me" thought Slytukamen worriedly " or shall it stay a nightmare?"


	8. Chapter 8: A Timeless Cause

**Ch.8: A Timeless Cause**

Back in present day, Carmelita Fox found herself busy inspecting the strange case of the museum robbery. Even if the curator insisted that it was not necessary for the police to find the thief, Carmelita still had a job to do, and would not be deterred so easily.

Her new partner, Quill, had already gone home for the night, declaring that this case was to rigid, and needed to chill. Truthfully, Carmelita was glad to be without that pesky porcupine for a while. How a punk like him had ever managed to wind up in the force she would never know.

Through her investigation, Carmelita could clearly tell that some of the security systems had been hacked, and there were a faint trail of scuff marks blending into the floor. The scuff marks moved along in straight lines as if made by a wheel, and Carmelita had a sinking feeling in her gut that she knew exactly who had just pulled off this heist.

"Bentley," the word whispered in her mind.

It had been awhile since the turtle had committed any theft to his name, and without Sly and Murray to help him out this time, it had to be a miracle for him to succeed.

"What so special about this bow that would have made Bentley come after it?" thought Carmelita curiously. Of course, there was only one way she could find out, and that was to go ask the turtle himself.

* * *

Moments later, Carmelita found herself walking inside the comforts of the Paris Safehouse, calling out into an empty room, with no Bentley to be found. The turtle was gone from his usual place at his desk, where the books he borrowed from the library still lay neatly stacked. His inventions had not been touched, and uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

Curious to where one of her best friends could have gone, Carmelita immediately began searching the house for any sign to where Bentley went. All rooms in the house were empty, and when she reached the garage, she was surprised to learn that the Cooper Van was gone.

Before Carmelita could panic at this unexpected turn, one of her hands whooshed back and brushed up against a small piece of paper that quickly caught her eye. Picking up the note, Carmelita scanned it with her eyes to read.

_Dear Carmelita,_

_ I'm sorry, but I had no time to wait after I pulled off the robbery at the museum. Something strange has caught my attention with the Cooper history, and I have to go back in time to find out why. Please watch over the Thievious Raccoonus and contact Murray if I'm gone for more than a few days. _

_ I don't know whether this new lead I've discovered will help us find Sly, but I'm no stranger to hope. Take care Carmelita. Wish me luck._

_ -Bentley_

After she finished reading the note, Carmelita put it down, and found eyes trapped in an endless stare. Her heart seemed to jump about a mile a minute, though it was unclear whether it was from anger or concern.

In her mind, she wished Bentley had given some forewarning to at least the nature of this, and at least let a partner tag along for the ride. What if something terrible happened in the time stream and he ended up being stranded in the past for good? The female cop didn't want to consider that option, but it was a price that was all to real when you crossed the boundaries between light and space.

"I hope you know what you are doing Bentley" mumbled Carmelita to herself " Please, come back soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in ancient times, Murray's Egyptian ancestor, Maat, was busy taking a break from doing all the laboring work he had been assigned from Talan. He was glad that the meeting with the Pharaoh went fortunately well in his favor, at least he no longer had to face death or imprisonment for the rest of his life.

Though he was still hungry, Maat knew better than get in trouble again. Maybe he could sneak out for a snack later, when there were no witnesses to guard their lunch. Just as the large hippo was thinking this however, he received a shocking surprise when something suddenly soared down from the sky.

Fire bursting from its back, the strange, block-shaped object torpedoed towards the ground, landing in the sand with a puff of dust. Maat stood there for a moment, gaping in horror. What demon was this sent from the heavens above? Did Ra cast him down?

The mouth of the blue monster opened, allowing a mysterious turtle to roll out on the sand. His body was confined in some type of strange metal chariot, and his eyes were as white as the moon. But the most shocking feature Maat couldn't ignore was the sight of the gold, Cobra bow, laying in the turtle's lap.

"Kasim," said Maat, bowing before the mystic.

The turtle jolted at the unexpected greeting, looking at the hippo with a curious gaze. Bentley hadn't expected this when he traveled back in time, and was a little disturbed by a hippo bowing to him. But what was more disturbing was what the hippo had called him; Kasim.

"What are you doing out here oh wise mystic?" asked Maat.

"Uh, well" said Bentley, trying to think of an excuse " I sensed some disturbances from the universal plane, so I traveled from on high to share these feelings with the people."

"Then the Pharaoh must know right away" said Maat " Leave your vessel behind and I shall guide you to the palace. Slytukamen would like to hear your words."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the palace walls, Slytukamen was roaming around inside the chambers, still disturbed from his dreams. What were the gods trying to communicate to him last night? Just what kind of danger was Egypt in?

For the raccoon those answers would come soon enough, as an unseen blow suddenly thundered against the back of his head, and he passed out with silence on the floor.

Sly was getting antsy for home, even as the sunlight drifted peacefully through his new room. His mind was filled with the memories of his old life, and sad that he may never see Carmelita again. But without the time machine how would he ever get home?

"Bentley" thought Sly " if there's any time for brains it's now."

Then, just as he peeked his head into the hall, Sly gasped in realization as he saw a mean-looking Talan, stroll on by with unconscious Slytukamen in hand. Where was this gruff, old owltaking the pharaoh? Well, there was only one way to find out for sure.

Summoning his thieving nature, Sly shadowed Talan until they reached the underground preparation chamber, where mummies would be made and wrapped before lying in their tombs. A gold-armored turtle, which Sly could only guess as being Kasim, greeted Talan when the owl arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Statues of the Egyptian gods stood around the room, stoic in silence, as Talan placed Slytukamen into an open casket. Sly could barely contain a growl at the heartless sight. What were these two thugs planning to achieve?

Before the raccoon could even begin to find out however, Kasim's eyes turned upon Sly's hiding place, and the turtle spoke out clearly.

"Glad you can join us Cooper" said Kasim " for a timeless cause to be achieved."

Sly didn't get a chance to respond, and Talan attacked.


	9. Chapter 9: A Curse Revived

**Ch.9: A Curse Revived**

"Wow" Bentley thought as he entered the palace with Maat " this is more elaborate than I had imagined."

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" called Maat " Kasim would like to speak to you."

When no one responded back to the hippo's calls, Maat scratched his head in confusion.

"Strange" he stated " the Pharaoh's usually seated in the throne room right now, something urgent must have come up."

"That's fine" said Bentley to Maat " I can see him later. Just point me to where my room is."

"Sure, this way," said Maat, and led Bentley towards Kasim's lab.

On the way there, Maat still found it odd that the turtle still insisted on riding around in metal chariot. He said it was for a very good reason and not to be questioned further. Maat kept his mouth out of fear, he didn't want to incite the mystic's rage.

Finally, after reaching the room, Maat left Bentley alone and returned to his post outside, leaving the turtle free to explore. Bentley immediately started studying every item in the lab. These were his only clues to prove that Kasim was real, and that he had connection to Slytukamen. Whatever artifact was recovered here would prove invaluable to the Cooper legacy.

Skipping past most of the magical supplies, Bentley observed a scroll of parchment covered in symbols, looking as if it had been written in an journal-like way. The symbols on it of course were ancient Egyptian, but Bentley was fluent in more than twelve foreign languages, so this was child's play for him. Translated, the scroll read;

_I stand on the brink of destruction, unable to achieve the quest bestowed at my birth to achieve eternal life. Although we turtles are a species long lived, lasting for hundreds of generations at a time, old age always has a way of winning out, and I must make sure it will lose this battle._

_ My first recipe for immortality was stolen years ago by Slytukamen as he brought in as a slave from the New Lands. I had once been a slave as well, until the family that bought me grew weary of gifts, and decided to just cast me out to live alone. Rumors spread around about my power and I became the most respected mystic out of Egypt. It was considered foolish for anyone to cross me, but Slytukamen did._

_ Now I understand, from being a former slave myself, why he may have found it desperate to steal, but robbing my life's work was crossing the line. I had to track him down._

_ Things only grew worse when I finally found him and learned that he sold my spell to a crime boss that also came from the New Lands, and had every intention of using the spell for his own gain. The Pharaoh's life was in danger, and I had to join up with Slytukamen to stop every step of that vicious owl! _

_ Through shaky teamwork, Slytukamen and I managed to save the Pharaoh's life, and I wiped away the owl's memories, preventing him from ever being harmful again. The Pharaoh was grateful to me and Slytukamen, and gave us all respected positions in the palace, even the owl who had tried to take his life._

_ Later, when the Pharaoh died, Slytukamen took the throne, and I stood loyally by his side. All of Egypt was finally at peace, but I've forgot the failure of immortality after all these years. The stench of dishonor lay burning in my soul. _

_ Now, the formula is mine again. I am tired of waiting, hoping that next generation of turtle mystics will be able to succeed. I will surpass my past and future heirs. Even if my must spill the blood of Slytukamen's son, victory shall be mine._

Bentley just stared at the scroll, tucking it away as he pondered over the words he just read, and his thoughts immediately wondered towards the missing pharaoh. Slytukamen II's life was in danger, and Bentley could only hope that history would be right, saying that he was alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, back down with Sly, the poor raccoon was trying his best to avoid Talan's oncoming claws. Talan was no pushover when it came to hand to hand combat, not surprising since he was captain of the pharaoh's guard. But no matter how tough the fight, Sly knew that one way or another, he would have beat the cranky owl and save his ancestor before his life could very well end.

Kasim smiled as he witnessed Sly trying bravely to fend off Talan's assault with furious swings from his cane before turning his eyes back on the real prize at hand. Soulless eyes gazed down into the casket where Slytukamen lay, slowly shaking off the effects of the beating he had suffered earlier that day.

"Sorry my friend" said Kasim " but it's time for the ritual to begin."

With that said, Kasim raised his arms and started to chant, ancient words from a dead tongue slipping through his lips. A grunt of pain came from the casket as Slytukamen's body was suddenly surrounded by a pale blue glow.

Tendrils of light rose into the air, and started to form into a ball of energy above Kasim. The forming orb crackled and glowed, sparks filling the air as it radiated its bright light.

From Sly's position in the cavern, he could see what was going on, but could do little with Talan blocking his path.

"I have to finish this guy off and get to my ancestor, fast!"

With those thoughts in mind, Sly stepped up his attack on Talan, poking and jabbing hurriedly with the hooked end of his cane. Talan managed to dodge most of the attacks, but in the brief second he squatted to the floor, Sly's cane managed to strike a lucky hit, and hooked itself around one of Talan's wings.

Caught by surprise, Talan barely had any time to react as Sly slammed him hard into the ground and the sound of cracking bones split through the air.

"Yeow!" Talan cried, squirming on the floor, hands grasping at his wing " You shall pay for this Cooper!"

Normally Sly would have loved to respond to a villain's rants, but the situation before him was serious. Just before Kasim recited the final to make eternal life his, Sly threw out his cane, and knocked the turtle flat, disrupting the spell.

"Aka!" Kasim cried as he fell, and suddenly everything seemed to go wrong.

The ball of energy suddenly burst, returning all of the life force it had drained from Slytukamen, waking the pharaoh with a sharp jolt. Sly quickly ran over to his ancestor, making sure the golden raccoon was okay before telling the pharaoh to run. Slytukamen was very reluctant to follow this order, but Sly pushed him on, getting zapped by an angry Kasim as a result.

The blast sent by the angry turtle catapulted Sly all the way to where he had left the struggling Talan, who was still holding his wing.

"My immortality" spoke Kaasim, voice dripping with venom " lost twice in one hundred years. You have cost me the key for my victory, now I shall bury you in the fires of Set!"

With that said, Kasim took out his cobra bow and aimed a sharp arrow directly at Sly, making the shaft glow more powerful with the strength of a mystic chant. Sly's eyes were caught by the glow as the arrow sailed from the string, shooting like a bullet straight to his chest. His feet were frozen in fear.

Slytukamen watched with horror from the sidelines as the glowing arrow stopped a few inches from Sly's chest and unleashed a brilliant flash of light up in the air. When the light was gone, the Pharaoh was shocked to see both Sly and Talan had vanished out of sight. His terrified eyes turned to Kasim.

"Run little pharaoh" spoke Kasim, his eyes glowing a bright, fearsome red behind his helm " Run. Run away and never return."

Slytukamen didn't hesitate, and ran up the stairs to get back into the palace, while Bentley was just exiting outside to get back to the van. The genius turtle had learned all he need to know here, it was time to return.

In his hands he held the parchment and the cobra bow to bring back as proof of Kasim, and with it he will add what he had learned to the Thievous Raccoonus. Suddenly, the sky seemed to grow dark, and Bentley stared up in confusion. The sun was barely in the stage of setting, and yet its light had grown dim.

"An eclispe?" he thought, as Slytukamen ran out of the palace and saw him rolling away.

"A chariot!" Slytukamen thought, mistaking the gleam from Bentley's wheelchair. Hurriedly, he followed after vehicles path, making his way into the camp where all the guards trained.

Bentley passed by Maat and reentered the van, typing in the coordinates for the present day, Slytukamen followed not to far behind, and snuck inside before the van doors closed. Bentley didn't notice the extra passenger as he had to move his way up front punch the engine for a speed boost to the future.

The time stream sparkled and cracked, soon making the van vanish in its light. Bentley and the pharaoh were gone, and now in Egypt, Kasim ruled supreme.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present day, a coyote fisherman was out on the lakes of Paris, hoping to catch a few bites. He had already snagged a few flounder, but now the sun was setting low, and he knew his wife would be worried if he didn't come how soon for supper.

"Just one last cast," thought the coyote, and tossed out his reel again.

A few seconds passed before the line finally caught and pulled straight, alerting that something had snagged on the other side. Reeling in his heavy catch, the fisherman's heart pounded with excitement to see what he had caught. However, the prize was not what he had expected, a just some sort of small machine was dragged out of the water.

Unhooking the piece from his pole, the fisherman looked over the device, and considered throwing it back to where it came when suddenly a red light from within the device flashed on, scaring the coyote to bits. Terror lit in his eyes, the coyote dropped the device like a hot potato, jumped out of his boat and swam all the way to shore.

The mysterious device still floated in the abandoned vessel, glowing, reflecting an ancient evil that survived the depths of time.


End file.
